


untitled

by tigriswolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Patriarchy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Written waiting for class to start, on November 8, 2016, before the results of the election began rolling in, thinking about how Hillary Clinton must've felt all these years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: shrieking  
> Written November 8, 2016, waiting for class to start, before the results started rolling in.
> 
> I reread this on November 11, in order to type it up. It hurts. It stokes my rage, which I've managed to bank after a day avoiding my dash on tumblr.

They call it _shrieking_  
when they don’t want to listen,  
don’t want to give you your due,  
don’t want to spare attention,  
when they know better than you.  
They call it _shrieking_  
when your words don’t matter  
and your voice is discarded.  
They call it _shrieking_  
and they’ll talk over you  
because their words are more important,  
their words deserve to be heard  
unlike yours because  
their voices aren’t _shrieking_. 

(Take a breath.  
Breathe out.  
Make them shake.  
_Shriek_. )


End file.
